fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Worthless
Queen Worthless is the sovereign ruler of a distant empire that has no name. It used to be a sprawling and powerful region, but several politically inadvisable actions on her part have caused its size to decrease dramatically. Rather pathetically so, if you ask her, which you didn’t. Besides being a queen, Queen Worthless is tall, beautiful, and has an impeccable sense of gothic fashion. She displays an incredible amount of overconfidence and charisma, as evidenced by the fact that she literally cannot comprehend the fact that her name could ever be considered an insult. She’s come to the DBA with a single goal: restore her empire to its former glory and prestige, using the power of her infinite numbers of pathetic little minions and her iron will to conquer. Powers The power of her utterly worthless epithet allows her to summon hordes of pathetic little minions on every turn, which she mainly uses to overwhelm opponents with sheer numbers. These minions are quite useless on their own, but they can become stronger by working together. She summons them from her dark palace back in her empire, where infinite amounts of these minions are constantly manufactured. She doesn’t even pretend to care if her minions are slain, gladly using them as projectiles or sacrificial lambs if need be. Her other main form of attack is to inform someone that they are completely useless, dealing emotional damage to them. This attack will always critically succeed on her minions, causing them to explode and deal damage to everyone around them. Queen Worthless also has extremely high stamina, but it comes with a severe drawback: after every combat, Queen Worthless has a 50% chance to get run over by a truck, halving her maximum stamina until the next time she heals. The origin or motive of these trucks is unknown. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 71 Her first foray into DBA came in the form of a PvP with a snowball fight gimmick. The match was overseen by Clementine Vanderbelt and a snow mage named Lumikki. Lumikki used her powers to blanket the arena with a heavy snow, and created two large snow golems for each team to try and strengthen, protect, and use in battle. The teams consisted of Queen Worthless, Pyrite, and Gordon on the red team, facing Wagner, Alan, and Toxic on the blue team. Queen Worthless began by simply reinforcing the golem with her minions and launching them towards the opposing side, but things escalated rather quickly. Gordon created a much more powerful version of one of her minions, the Kind Of Average minion, infused with the power of lava and blood. Pyrite flung himself into Alan, causing them to knock each other out. At some point, Clementine gave Queen Worthless an appleberry blast. As the battle wore on, Queen Worthless still had a worryingly high amount of stamina, due to not being attacked for most of the combat and her ludicrously high stamina in the first place. After Toxic and Gordon knocked each other out as well, Wagner realized he couldn’t hold back: he created a truck made of solid gold and ran her over with it multiple times. She was shocked and offended that he managed to figure out her weakness. The match finally ended in a draw. But due to this session being GMed by Star and Sylvia, things didn’t end there. A mysterious, icy force took hold of Lumikki and possessed her, and the players were pulled into a world of endless snow. The ice possessing Lumikki, the Verglas Queen, attacked the players. Queen Worthless, utterly disgusted with the idea of another queen in her presence, didn’t question what was going on, determined to prove herself the most worthless. Things got even weirder when it turned out that the queen was merely the horn of an enormous snow god; the Blizzard Cataclysm Dragon, Verglas. However, with the help of Wagner, Queen Worthless’ minions used a giant railgun to blow off the dragon’s horn, freeing Lumikki. Pyrite caused it to deal a heavy amount of damage to itself, and Wagner finally finished it off. Overall, the experience made Queen Worthless realize that she was going to need to get a lot stronger before she stood a chance at “conquering” DBA. Trivia * Queen Worthless originated entirely from a joke made by DarkStar while she was watching Iris play a game. She created her for Iris despite her pleas to the contrary. Iris immediately fell in love with her character sheet once it was completed, however. *The species of Queen Worthless' minions is 'human baby goths'. *Peasants. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters